Multiverse
A multiverse is a collection of related universes. The Omniverse is composed of all multiverses. Properties Multiverses vary from one another, but one way to imagine the magnitude of a multiverse is to imagine an ocean. Every single living organism in the oceans is equivalent to a universe (plankton can be microverses). Every cell in the organisms' bodies is a galaxy. Each ribosome in the cell is a planet. And imagine yourself as one tiny atom in this ocean. This gives you some idea of the scale, though in reality the difference in magnitude is far larger. Universes themselves are infinite however. Try to imagine an infinite plane of existence enclosed within another plane of existence. Some multiverses are grouped within an even greater multiverses. List of multiverses Real Life What happens in the actual real life world outside of this wiki. Although it is separated by an impassable barrier from all other timelines, it is here where other timelines come into existence through the imaginations of creative minds. *Real Life 00 - The universe which you are in right now. This wiki is your portal to viewing what other universes look like. Omni The Omni multiverse is a collection of bubble universes rigidly separated from one another. There are a finite number of these universes, and each are separated from one another by the suprauniverse known as Locubrermour. To access the many-worlds outside of the multiverse, one would have to leave past Locubrermour. *Omni 01 - The main universe of the Omni multiverse. It has one known pocket universe called Brunikor which is "below" it. *Omni 01-TOS - A parallel universe to Omni 01 with similar history and aliens but the events that transpire occur entirely differently. *Omni 02 - A parallel universe to Omni 01 with numerous similarities. *Omni 03 - A universe where the Milky Way was ruled by the Great Horned Dragon Empire. *Omni 04 - A universe where creatures known as the Dhragolon committed genocide against all species of the Milky Way. For reasons unknown, the Dhragolon are known in the mythology of some Omni 01 religions. *Omni 05 - A universe which contains the Aella Galaxy and where the Large Magellanic Cloud is consumed by war. SW The SW multiverse is similar to those from Omni, though with plenty of advanced civilizations. In the central universe of this multiverse, civilizations have expanded across a region which they call the First Gigaquadrant. Obeidon An enormous collection of universes adjacent to the Omni multiverses. Obeidon's universes are separated from one another via a space called the Crossverse. In Obeidon, many hyper advanced, interuniversal civilizations reside. ET The designation ET was created when the AI Na'zrah devised a series of hypothetical universes where thoughts could physically manifest themselves essentially adding new layers to the laws of physics. A being powerful enough could shape the universe with only their mind. Some argue that because of this, the existence of magic in ET is irrefutable, but some interpret this as Clarke's Third Law since the ET universe formed under a different set of circumstances from Omni 01. One of the dangers of visiting a universe like ET is that physics works differently in that universe. The overall fundamental structure of ET's space-time works entirely differently. Starships from Omni 01 under ET physics would be unable to travel at superluminal speeds nor would any sort of quantum-based navigation or communication be possible. While a starship can still travel at sublight speeds, because gravity works differently in ET, the starship would eventually be doomed to crash onto the nearest planet because the worlds of ET are not organized into star systems and galaxies - a crucial foundation upon which interstellar navigation is built upon. Equally, the so-called "magic" as seen in ET would not work in Omni 01 as it too relies on the fundamental structure of its native universe to function. As such, explorers from Omni 01 have found that a trip to ET is one-way unless a counterpart IUD is invented using ET's physics. *Erudite 01 - The Erudite universe is the primary universe. Per fictional realism, it happens to be identical to the setting described in the Erudite Tales holonovel series. The search for this universe became the holy grail of the IUD revolution to show that all works of fiction are in fact very real. **MC-14 System - The MC-14 system is a pocket universe within Erudite that only consists of a single solar system. *Erudite 02 - A previous version of Erudite 01. This one was created shortly after the heat death of Omni 05. IH The IH universe consists of countless parallel versions of the planet Earth as well as an ancient device known as the Nexus. It is believed that the Nexus from IH has integrated itself into Na'zrah's systems. HCS The HCS universe is not truly its own universe, but rather a mixture where aspects from throughout the Omniverse come together. Category:Locations